This invention relates to improvements in the motor drive for an x-ray bucky system.
In the prior art, a bucky with a moving grid is utilized to prevent exposure of x-ray film to secondary radiations that might otherwise create shadows that could blur or obscure the image to be produced on the x-ray film. The grid is moved during the exposure of the x-ray film to prevent such shadows on the film.
In the prior art, a grid is often driven to reciprocate during the exposure of the x-ray. The drive systems must be controlled in combination with the x-ray system.
It would be desirable to improve the drive systems for such a bucky, including mechanical features of the drive, and the electronic controls for such drives.